Let It Be
by Pippin
Summary: This is the sequel to Land Beyond Hope. It is Jurassic Park 3 and you won't get this without the other one. Anywho r
1. Default Chapter

Author's rant: Huzzah for Pure Freesia! aka Blue Sheep. Yer fun to work with! I wrote this but she was great to discuss EVERYTHING with. She is very much responsible for helping me with this fic. Inspirational person to work with doncha know. Anywho this fic generally revolves around Julia and Eric although if you encourage me lord only knows who I could slip in... ::cough::BILLY::cough:: Oh yeah. READ AND REVIEW! This IS a threat! ^_^ Have a jolly good day!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Julia let out a soft sigh, wondering where Eric was. He'd somehow persuaded her to go with him to the mall but had disappeared to go speak to someone and Julia had lost sight of him. It seemed like she'd stood, waiting for ages now.  
  
Suddenly a sharp, shrill laugh hit her ears. All sounds of the malls shoppers halted and the voices of the crowd joined the laughter. Looking up, Julia cursed her phobia of large crowds and Eric for leaving her alone here. Everyone's face seemed to look the same to her as they continued staring at her as they laughed. She looked in vain for Eric, hoping he'd come and take her away from this. Stepping away from the crowd, Julia felt the sensation that they were pushing her way, forcing her back. Trembling slightly, wishing her nerves lasted against people as they had against dinosaurs, Julia darted for a door, not caring where Eric was now. All she wanted was out, away from their laughter which was so loud she thought it would shatter stone.  
As she burst out the door Julia froze, disbelief all over her usually emotionally void face. A herd of iguanadon grazed in the sunlight on a jungle island. The island she'd known as home for her entire life.   
  
Isla Sorna.  
  
Looking back to the mall, she saw the people staring at her through the glass door, like they were worried. Turning to Isla Sorna again, she found the face of an iguanadon staring into her eyes. The creature had to practically be lying down to look her in the eye and the moment their eyes met, everything seemed to freeze.  
  
"Amanda...?" She whispered, hesitation in her voice. Nothing seemed to imply anything of the sort but something in Julia's gut told her it was Amanda. The dinosaur nodded its head slightly, before letting out a cry.   
  
Stepping back in shock, Julia's eyes widened in horror as she saw the raptor clawing at Amanda as its fellows joined it. One of the raptor's turned to her, a slight snarl upon its face before it let loose a screech. It didn't sound like the raptor shrieks she'd known, however. I sounded like one of them. The people at Enid, the ones who laughed. None of the people truly meant any harm but they didn't want someone like her around. Someone so different who would upset the balance of their town. But why was this raptor....?  
  
'It doesn't matter! Run!' Her mind screamed. She instantly complied, not bothering to wonder how this was happening as she tore through the jungle. When she finally came to a stop, she was almost in tears. She felt so lost. A cry from over head stopped her from considering what to do next.   
  
Looking up, she could only stare in confusion. Was that a pteranadon or was it Eric? Forgetting her fatigue from running from the raptors she started after him. She could hardly recognize her surroundings as she kept her attention on the pteranadon. Suddenly the tree line broke, and Julia was now standing at the edge of a cliff. The cliff that over-saw the aviary. The pteranadon circled over the aviary staring at her, with eyes that so resembled her friends... It continued to stare at her before it opened its mouth, speaking with Eric's voice.  
"Are you coming with me?"  
  
Julia's eyes snapped open, the darkness of her room brought the absurdity of the dream to light. Strange, how different things were in the dream. The people, or dinosaurs... Herself. She was so fragile and easily frightened. Briefly it crossed her mind to leave her house, in spite of the fact it was still dark outside, and talk to Eric. She quickly dismissed this idea. Perhaps she would mention it but the details of it were almost too humiliating to even think about. Turning over onto her side, she wondered why she kept having such strange dreams and thoughts. About the island. Perhaps she missed something, or lost something. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's rant: Hee hee... I was wondering how long it would take you to find this, Ginger. I was almost considering e-mailing you a notice about it but then I found you'd already found your way here. ^_^ Ah well. All came out well in the end. Anywho, everyone must read and reveiw! Don't make me have to... I dunno... Talk about the NeverEnding Story. That can get scary. Oh and I do not mean to confuddle you by nameing myself Pippin.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Julia glanced at the clock in the small apartment she'd been staying in for the past few months. It was past ten and she was relatively certain Eric would be up by now. Standing up, she started to leave before turning back to Rosa, the woman who had been appointed her guardian.  
  
"I am going to see Eric now..." She said slowly, as always a bit unsure of herself in this new world of hers. She smiled just a bit as Rosa nodded her head in acknowledgment and smiled back at her. Now, in all honesty Rosa couldn't really be called guardian. She filled the position of roommate more then that of guardian. When ever she attempted to act like a parent figure by setting a curfew Julia only responded that she wouldn't follow it unless Rosa did as well. Rosa's patience was more then likely the only thing saving her sanity. Julia was just grateful someone who would take her in had been willing to move to Enid. Although, with the fuss Mr. Kirby raised, it wasn't suprising that she would end up staying. Originally the government had attempted to take her in and figure out what to do with her themselves, but Paul had refused to allow them to seperate her from himself and Eric. It was almost a good thing he had to fight, considering it got his mind off of losing Amanda.  
  
As Julia walked through Enid she purposely avoided eye contact with the towns residents. The twisted images of the dream, although they had faded slightly, still seemed strangely real and haunting to her mind. Stepping around a corner she found herself in Eric's neighborhood and in no time at all at his house. As she stepped onto the doorstep she stopped when she heard another girls voice.  
  
"Come on, Eric. Just tell me a little about Jurassic Park..."  
  
Julia recognized the voice of Michelle, not to mention the girls habit of letting curiosity over shadow sensitivity. Julia liked her well enough but she just couldn't leave some things alone at times. Michelle was fifteen and a friend of Eric's. She was two years older but in a small town like Enid, groups of friends tended to have broader age ranges. Julia had noticed that Michelle was a pretty warm person and seemed to like making friends with most anyone but occasionally seemed almost resentful of her. Because of this, Julia hesitated a moment before knocking on the door. When the door opened Paul Kirby was there, a slight smile crossing his face. Paul opened the door wide to let Julia in before walking out to his car, waving a little before leaving.  
  
After returning to Enid there had been many occasions where Paul left late for work. They were becoming more and more infrequent as he recovered and returned best he could to a normal life style. Julia waved back a bit before heading towards the living room. She stood in the doorway for a moment, surveying the scene. Eric and his friend Gabe were sitting next to a large, open window with Michelle, Gabe assembling a model airplane. He was the type to enjoy something like models, he was pretty analytical and had little to no spirit. Gabe was one of those people who had to see to believe. This was the total oposite of his long time friend Michelle, who was known for her interest in the occult and belief in it, not to mention curiosity about Jurassic Park which Gabe frowned upon.   
  
Julia tapped lightly on the door frame, calling attention to herself even if she didn't like it. The three looked up at her all smiling, until Michelle noted the happy expression on Eric's face. Her shoulders slumped slightly as Eric stood up to greet Julia.  
"Eric... I need to talk to you..." Julia half whispered. She could tell by the look on his face that he knew she meant without the others and motioned for them to step out of the room.  
As they left, Michelle sat back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest, clearly a bit perturbed. Gabe stopped his model building, turning to Michelle and resting his chin on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance at him before turning towards the model plane, begining to assemble it best she could before Gabe began to help her.  
  
  
"People were dinosaurs?"  
  
Julia dared not look Eric in the eye after explaining to him about her dream. She'd left out the bit about him and the pteranadon but he seemed to understand the basics of the dream at the very least. She suddenly felt incredibly stupid for even coming over to talk to him about this. It would be easier to talk to Rosa even, than Eric.   
  
Julia half jumped out of her skin as she felt his hand hesitantly touch her shoulder and slowly sliding around her. She rocognized the feeling of a simple hug but felt an involuntary panic arise in her. Without thinking she shot her arm out to shove him away before turning to leave, not giving him a chance to try and speak.  
  
  
She didn't stop moving until she was back at the apartment, not bothering to take notice of Rosa greeting her. She stopped in her tracks there and turned once more, seeing Eric at the door of the apartment already. She gave him only a steely look, glanced to Rosa and stepped out of the apartment. She started walking down the stairs, this time more slowly to allow Eric to speak.  
  
"I am sorry if I... I dunno, offended you..." He stumbled over the words as he followed her down the stairs.  
  
"You didn't 'offend' me." Julia said in a flat tone. "Its just... Another sign of how little I belong here... Something like a hug is literally terrifying." Eric had no response for this.   
  
He'd always thought of Julia as the only one who understood him, but did he understand her?   
  
As the two stepped out of the building they found a man in a black suit standing next to a car. The way he straightened up when he saw them gave Eric the ominous feeling he was waiting for them. Julia stepped forward, nodding her head towards the man slightly.  
  
"Julia...?" Eric said in a hushed and slightly confused voice as the man opened the door of the car for her.  
  
"Just leave me alone Eric." Her voice was so icy that he seemed to have lost his voice entirely as she slipped into the car. He could only stare, a helpless and almost pained feeling taking him over as he watched the car pull away from him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author rant: Notice Merry, I spaced out paragraphs in all the previous chapters! Thanks for pointing out that it would be a good idea to do that. And I am also considering what you said about how the end of the other fic was anticlimatic and am considering rewriting or adding to it. Thanks, it is always helpful to hear that someone likes it but it is better when they tell me what I can do to improve. And don't think I don't TOTALLY agree about Amanda Kirby. Annoying she was but definetly misunderstood in my humble opinion.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
****Three weeks earlier****  
  
"You are Julia, are you not?"  
  
I glanced up, hoping not to see a reporter. I was just sitting on the front stoop of my apartment building, trying to understand what Rosa has been trying to teach me through home schooling in an attempt to teach me enough so that in a few years I can try school and this man comes. He certainly doesn't look like a reporter but you never know. Some of them have almost fooled me.  
  
"I am."  
  
He just smiles at this, his muddy brown eyes twinkled slightly. "My employer would appreciate a word with you." I have to admit I was a bit startled by this. He nodded toward a black car, parked across the street. "He would have preferred a limo but in a town like this it would stick out to much..."  
  
"What does he want?" I demand, not trusting him in the least. He only motioned for me to follow him towards the car. I followed only reluctantly. The door of the car opened, a middle aged man with a beard and hair that was dark brown and starting to gray emerged. He had a very clean cut look, and looked somehow casual as well as professional. He held out a hand to shake but I refused. I have developed a slight phobia of strangers in my time in Enid.   
  
He seemed totally unabashed by this and went on to tell me about his curiosity about dinosaurs, about his business corperation and how he could send me back to Isla Sorna if I would be willing to do him a little "favor."  
  
I felt every muscle in my body turn to stone as he said this. Suddenly I began to wonder if the life I'd followed Eric to was the one I wanted....  
  
  
****Present****  
  
  
"She just told you to get lost?" Gabe asked curiously.  
  
Eric nodded his head. He was standing in his living room, the one that the government had paid for as almost an apology for leaving him for dead. Most of what he now owned was a part of that apology, although Eric didn't feel like it truely made a difference. He'd trade all of it to go back to being who he was before.   
  
"That must have really hurt." Michelle said in a less-than-apologetic tone. A slight chill ran down her spine as Eric shot her a glare that would melt steel. She quickly looked away, forcing her face to look slightly aloof. She had the intention of making it known she was angry with Julia for making Eric feel the way he did but it had come out as an attack on Eric himself. Silently she cursed herself for not keeping her mouth in check.   
  
Eric started to reply, stumbling over the words and his voice sounding slightly embarassed. "It... did actually...." Michelle and Gabe turned to him, both of their eyes wide, raising their eyebrows in a questioning sort of way. Eric flinched, he knew this would explode in his face the minute they got over being dumbstruck.  
  
He was right. "What the Hell?!" Gabe roared in utter disbelief. "I don't swear that often but... Well, this is jungle girl-" He raised a hand to stop Eric from interrupting him, no doubt to argue that he hadn't meant anything along the lines that Gabe seemed to be thinking on.  
  
Michelle sat in silence through Gabe's rant, waiting in an unusually patient manner for him to finish before speaking. "I think I'll go now... Um, things to do and such..." She then half ran, half walked out the door, try not to make eye contact with either of the boys.  
  
"What the- Now she's mad at me!" Eric cried out in frusteration.  
  
Gabe turned to him, giving a sort of half grin one would expect to find on an elder brother. "Eric, my boy... You may know everything about the world of Isla Sorna. Hell, you even know every disgusting detail about dinosaurs and what their piss smells like, not to mention whats in it. But you will never understand or know anything about women."  
  
Michelle took her time walking home, trying to sort through her thoughts. Her thoughts had been confused enough when she'd learned that Eric was on Isla Sorna the entire time he'd been gone, and the fact that Julia had shown up was no help. She had no idea where this girl had come from but she had no idea where this girl could have come from but the way Erc looked at her... Nothing short of attraction could be the feeling the boy felt. Biting her lip, Michelle tried to stop her basic urge to just scream. It was difficult seeing Eric with Julia but to actually hear him practically admit he felt something...  
  
Moving to Enid after her mother had lost her job had been difficult. Most people in Enid hated change and were reluctant to welcome an outsider, Eric and Gabe had been two people who had welcomed her. Two of the only people and that had so much meaning for her. Eric seemed so speciel and losing him to Isla Sorna had been terrible. They'd found him sure enough but he was lost to her still. To Julia, a girl from the jungle who could barely read and couldn't believe in anything that wasn't right in front of her. At least she never implied she thought anything amazing would ever be possible. The difference made it quite clear why Eric had never seemed altogether to interested with Michelle who had astounding belief in most anything, lived a relatively secure life and actually displayed emotion.  
  
Not that Gabe wasn't precious to her. He was always trying to be understanding of her, if she asked he'd always do what he could to help but... He was to much like her. He questioned everything, hesistated to believe. Even the same dark eyes. At least Gabe had warmth in them. At least she had one friend, even if he'd probobly feel awkward about her current crisis.  
  
  
  
The muscles in Michelle's shoulder's suddenly tensed. Julia was standing just a few paces away, putting some mail into a post box. She felt utterly torn by two options. One part of her wanted to just ignore her. This was the part that had a pretty large amount of respect for Julia and made it all the more unpleasent to hate her. Another part of her wanted to wring her neck for taking Eric, and her chances of being with Eric.  
  
"Damn you would just have to show up now." She snarled, completely over run by her crushed feelings. It felt like she wanted to kill Julia and she didn't even consider the fact that Julia probobly thought it was funny that Michelle would consider thinking she was stronger. 'She probobly thinks its funny that I feel this way too... Maybe even Eric is a joke...'  
  
Julia turned, her face was as expressionless as ever. Except her eyes. They seemed to show how tired she really was. What of, Michelle didn't know. "Is it Eric?" Julia asked softly.  
  
Michelle felt suprise take the place of her rage for a moment. Had she been calmer she more then likely would have wondered if that was the question to be asked about the troubled look in the other girls eye. "You always have to be so direct... Not to mention right don't you...?"  
  
Julia was silent for a moment. "Eric's so blind... I see you though. Glaring at me, eyeing him..." Michelle felt her face flush. "You have nothing to be angry about, though. You won't have any competition anymore." Having said this, Julia brushed past Michelle and made her way towards the same car Eric had described earlier.  
  
  
  
Julia bowed her head, staring at her feet as she sat in the leather interior of the car. She struggled to keep her eyes focused but they felt like they were burning, and her vision was blurred.  
'Sorry, Eric...' Her mind whispered as it fought down the tears.   
  
************************  
  
AN: Gomen ne! I should have updated sooner but I got side tracked... Oh well, hope you enjoy. 


End file.
